¿Por siempre humana?
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Úrsula se quedaba como Vanessa? ¿Y si no hubiese hechizado a Eric, se enamoraría de ella? Pues aquí les doy la alternativa de un final diferente para ella. Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "¿Y si...?" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


_Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "¿Y si...?" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"_

También cabe destacar que tanto La Sirenita como los personajes de la Película lastimosamente no me pertenecen (ojala si, sería mega feliz). Estos bellos personajes les pertenece a Walt Disney y yo sólo escribo historias inventadas en mi loca cabeza.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Úrsula se quedaba como Vanessa? ¿Y si no hubiese hechizado a Eric, se enamoraría de ella? Pues aquí les doy la alternativa de que hubiese pasado con un final diferente.

* * *

 **¿Por siempre humana?**

Todos saben que Úrsula es conocida como la bruja del mar, la que cumple tus deseos pero a un alto precio que muchos no consiguen pagar; es temida por todos en el mar e incluso de los que no viven en el. Esto, aunque alimenta el ego de ella, no todo el tiempo la llena, muchas veces necesita algo más pero por su mismo deseo de mantener una reputación de bruja malvada, prefiere cubrirlo con sus típicos tratos o buscando presas nuevas para sus planes malévolos.

Entre sus presas, está la hija más amada de Tritón, la que con su hermosos cabello rojo le recuerda a su amada esposa pero que ahora se encuentra en la superficie siendo humana para enamorar al hermoso príncipe Eric. Mas los días que tenía como plazo para conseguir el beso del verdadero amor se le estaban acabando y era hora de que Úrsula terminará de adelantar lo inevitable, el pago de Ariel y por consiguiente, la toma del reino de Tritón.

Ya quedaba la noche y el día siguiente para que se venciera el plazo de conseguir el beso de Eric, todo iba de acuerdo al plan y sólo faltaba un pequeño empujón para cerrar el trato, que Eric perdiera el interés por la joven sirena pero la pregunta estaba en ¿cómo haría para qué eso ocurriera? Casi que inmediato a Úrsula se le ocurrió una gran idea

\- Me convertiré en humano y aprovechando la voz que nos dejo Ariel, iré a la superficie y yo misma enamoraré el bello Eric - dice Úrsula con su risa malevola y sacando todo lo necesario para hacer el hechizo.

Mientras citaba las palabras para convertirse en humana, comenzó a salir una niebla verde del caldero, que la envolvió en una búrbuja que la llevó hasta la superficie y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya era humana. Sólo faltaba buscar a Eric y darle un hermoso canto de amor y que mejor que en la noche cuando nadie se daría cuenta de su aparición sorpresa.

Al caer la noche, ella estuvo vigilando a Eric y Ariel para saber el momento que volviesen a casa y la pequeña sirena se fuese a dormir para así empezar con su plan. En el momento que vio que Ariel apago la luz de su habitación y Eric estaba tocando su flauta, lleno de frustración porque aunque le esta gustando Ariel y es la chica perfecta para él, sabe que no habla y quizás ella no sea esa hermosa mujer con voz angelical que lo salvó, en el fondo quiere que sea esa mujer pero él no hablar quita por completo la opción que lo sea y sólo piensa en rendirse y quedarse con ella.

Cuando Úrsula ve que tira la flauta, sabía que estaba en el momento perfecto para pasar cantando la misma canción que Ariel le canto cuando lo salvó pero el detalle es que mientras canta, hechiza a Eric para acelerar un poco el que se enamore de ella. Así, empezó a cantar y Eric voltea pensando que esa es la voz de quién está enamorado y apenas se voltea y ve a la joven humana Úrusla, salió una hilera de humo amarillo que hechizo al Príncipe haciendo que se enamore de ella. Sólo fue necesario esa noche para que Eric se enamorará y pusiera fecha para la boda, que sería al atardecer del día siguiente, para cerrar con broche de oro el día de la bruja.

Llego la mañana y le dieron el anuncio a Grimsby de que se casarían, atónito ante la notica pregunta:

-¿Estás seguro Eric? Acaba de conocer a esta joven pero estuviste compartiendo con otra es ideal para ti.

-Estoy seguro, Vanessa es la mujer que he estado buscando - Responde Eric. (Si, Úrsula cambió su nombre para no levantar sospechas).

-Está bien, si insistes. ¿Quieren la boda al atardecer? Veamos si logramos asistencia y que se lleve acabo la boda - dice Grimsby.

-Claro que se llevará acabo, querido Grimsby - responde Vanessa mientras recuesta su cabeza en el brazo de Eric y observa que la joven sirena escucho todo y vio a la joven que ahora tiene el corazón de su amado, esto la destrozo pero a Úrsula alimento su deseo de seguir con el plan.

Durante el día compartió con el Príncipe y comenzó a sentir algo diferente, que era tener la atención de alguien, afecto de una persona así sea por un hechizo pero tenía algo que le faltaba durante su vida y por lo que todos iban a pedirle hechizos, eso es el tener el amor de tu vida pero esto no podía pasarle a ella y no debía distraerse de su objetivo, por lo que, removió esa tonta idea y sentimiento de ella y siguió con su plan.

Ya a horas de la boda, todos se montan en el barco y dan continuidad al día "más feliz" de ellos. Mientras Úrusla estaba en su recámara para arreglarse, tocan su puerta y ella extrañada va a abrir, cuando abre ve que era Eric que quería decirle unas palabras:

-Vanessa, no sabes cuánto te busque y cuánto quería estar contigo. Casi te pierdo por otra joven pero apareciste en la noche como si el destino quería que rectificará a a tiempo y te trajo a mi. Sólo quiero que sepas que hoy me harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra y espero poder hacerte feliz de hoy en adelante, mi amada Vanessa - le da una estrella como símbolo de que ella es la estrella de su vida, la que lo salvó de un fatal destino.

Úrusla quedó atónita a esto, no sabía que responder y solo salió como si alguien más invadiera su cuerpo mientras tomaba la estrella:

-Mi querido Eric, prometo hacerte feliz siempre y que jamás te arrepentirás de esto. Estamos destinados a estar juntos y quiero ratificar eso hoy. Eres lo que tanto espere - Eric le dedico una mirada tierna y dulce, junto con una caricia en su rostro.

Se despide el príncipe y Úrsula prosigue a cerrar la puerta. Se apoya en ella y sólo podía pensar en que fue todo eso, porque dijo eso, que está perdiendo el foco del plan y comenzando a sentir cosas que no debe sentir. Sacude su cabeza y vuelve a pensar en porque todo este plan para así poder calmarse.

Después de aquel encuentro, comenzó a vestirse, cantar y pensar como sufriría la pequeña sirena, nada podría ganarle a ese sentimiento o eso quier pensar ella. Cuando termina de arreglarse y se ve en el espejo, nuevamente volvió ese sentimiento y pensamiento que tenía desde la mañana de ese día y sólo puede preguntarse qué es lo que está pasando y por qué siente eso. Mientras tiene este remolino de emociones, tocan su puerta para anunciarle que ya está todo listo y que esperan con ella. Se dio unos toques rápido, abrió la puerta, allí estaba la mucama con el ramo que usaría y la llevó hasta dond empezaría su camino al altar.

Al comenzar su camino y ver al príncipe esperando con el sacerdote, sentía que quizás podía vivir así, siendo humana por siempre y teniendo a alguien que la amará, no lo ve como una idea descabellada, ve esto como algo que quizás necesitaba. Nadie la extrañaría, sería casi reina de un reino, tendría el amor de un hombre y cumpliría su meta de que Ariel no logre su cometido y tenga que vivir el precio del trato ue hizo. Quizás ya era el momento de un final feliz para Úrusla y retirarse de todo lo que ha hecho. Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al altar y a su lado estaba Eric, muy feliz de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando el sacerdote empezó a recitar los votos de Eric y éste los repite, a los que Úrusla responde que acepta, luego el sacerdote dice los de ella y ella los repite y Eric dice inundado de la emoción que acepta. Cuando finalmente llega la gran frase "¡Ya puede besar a la novia!"; Úrusla se percató que sería la primera vez que le dan un beso, cuando ve el príncipe se acerca y ella no sabía qué hacer o pesar, pero volvió este sentimiento que la hace actuar como loca enamorada, en el que se acercaba y se dispuso a darle un beso. Que no sintió en ese momento, se beso fue suficiente para que ya decidiera quedarse como humana y junto a Eric, que luego vería si retiraba o no el hechizo pero disfrutaría todo esto, pero, como nada es perfecto, apareció Ariel con su escuadrón y empezó atacar a Úrusla, rompieron su collar, se rompió el hechizo y esto sólo provocó que la bruja del mar quisiera venganza pero igual cumplió su meta, la joven sirena no consiguió ser humana y ahora deberá vivir en sufrimiento en la tierra, sin poder volver al mar porque se volverá espuma pero también cada caminata que de será como una pinzada en sus piernas, además de no poder volver a estar en el mismo lugar que Eric porque el hechizo hará que de alguna manera se alejen.

Después de esto, cuando Eric se da cuenta de que estuvo hechizado, no había nada más que hacer y al intentar rescatar a Ariel sólo hizo que ella desapareciera con Úrsula y esta dirigió sus ultimas palabras al príncipe:

-Está será la última vez que nos veas a ambas, vivirás sin el amor de tú vida y sus destinos serán siempre estar separados - al terminar estas palabras ambas desaparecieron.

Úrusla mando a Ariel a un lugar alejado de Atlántica y de Eric, donde nadie se enteraría de su paradero pero también sería un lugar rodeado de agua para recordarle que todos los deseos vienen con un precio alto de pagar. Por otro lado, la bruja del mar se quedo en su hogar, con Flotsma y Jetsam viviendo como lo han ido haciendo y tomando hermosas almas inocentes para su vitrina de colección pero cada noche, cuando el trabajo ha terminado y todos descansan, saca la estrella que el día de su boda le dio Eric recordando aquel hermoso momento, ese sentimiento que le será muy difícil quitar y siempre tener en su mente esta pregunta ¿qué hubiese pasado si Ariel no hubiese interrumpido la boda? ¿Viviríamos felices para siempre o esto terminaría a los días? Será una duda que siempre tendrá y a la que no le conseguirá respuesta pero algo si sabe, que enamorarse duele pero vale la pena cada dolor por cada instante de como te hace sentir, un remolino de emociones que te llena de vida.

* * *

Bueno bueno, espero que les gustará en verdad siempre quise escribir algo así, en si Úrsula se hubiese quedado como Vanessa y viviendo con Eric o este final alternativo que hice. Quizás trabaje un poco más en esto pero veamos que tal va.

También les estaría muy agradecida por sus reviews de si les gusto, que les pareció y que se pudiese mejorar. Créanme que aprecio enorme los review. De igual manera, si les gusta mis fics pueden darme follow y enterarse de todo lo nuevo que voy subiendo de mis fics o retos :)

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
